el kioto cub
by mayura.karin
Summary: Esta es la historia de la pequeña hermana de ichigo Kurosaki, Karin las cosas que hace para ser una shinigami en busca de respuestas de su hermano "desaparecido" que esta entrenando con los vizards.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno jeje ia puse una alerta de que este fanfic va a ser MUY largo jejeeje asi que bueno para los que lo lean y para los que les dan hueva pss también jejeje aunque esta es la primera historia que escrito ¬¬' bueno aquie n fanfiction no pero si en una libreta pero bueno -^.^- aquí viene!!.**

**La chica y los huecos:**

En una cancha de futbol una pequeña cantidad de chicos terminaban de jugar futbol entre esos niños destacaba una niña de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azul oscuros se despedía y se iba directo a su casa pero derepente se para.

-Ni-san, donde estas? –dijo ella tomando otro camino a casa pero este era mas oscuro, mientas caminaba veía menos personas hasta que quedó solo ella y el silencio, siguió caminando sin importarle nada, pero derepente siente un aura rara y con un mal olor se detiene y mira hacia todas parte

-Donde estas?! –dijo ella

Jajaja estoy aquí detrás de ti (mientras ella volteaba) veo que serás un grandioso festín, tu reiatsu huele delicioso y es bien fuerte y ahora te comeré!, muere!

Al escuchar eso sus ojos se achicaron y ella empieza a correr y cada vez que ella podía le lanzaba cosas, derepente estuvo en un lugar donde avían 5 calles corría hacia una calle y entonces vio a un hueco aparecer de ahí ella se detiene y corre hacia otra calle y pasa lo mismo hace lo mismo con todas las calles y entonces ella se queda quieta en el centro mirando a los 5 huecos que se encontraban ahí y en ese instante agarra un tubo que avía ahí tirado y los empieza a golpear a 4 de ellos los lastima bastante pero al 5 no le hacía ningún daño.

-Ya perdí la paciencia ¡niña! –dijo el quinto hueco.

Agarro a la niña y la apretó fuerte mientras ella luchaba para poder respirar, derepente se nubló el cielo y empieza a hacer frío, ella que miraba hacia la nada ve la figura de un chico mas o menos de su edad de pelo blanco con ojos verdes.

-Ha ustedes inútiles ya no me sirven ya están todos medio muertos será mejor que me los coma –decía el quinto hueco que empezó a comerse a los otros sin captar la presencia del chico, pero al terminar la sintió el reiatsu del chico- ha este va ser el mejor almuerzo que e tenido.

-Déjala, para así matarte –dijo el chico

-Nunca, así no podrás matarme –dijo el hueco

-Bien entonces será a la fuerza –dijo el sacando la espada.

Al ver la espada ella se impresiona por que le recuerda a su hermano.

-Tonto, crees que no soy capas de matar a esta chica –dijo el hueco- además tengo un poder especial que puede hacer que los humanos puedan ver a los espíritus, así cuando la mate ella te adiará por toda la vida o mejor dicho la muerte jajajajaja .

Después de decir todo eso la apretó mas, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y que le costara mas trabajo respirar, después la lanzó e iba directo hacia una pared, pero antes llega el chico de ojos verdes y pelo blanco, la logra alcanzar, ella solo se queda asombrada, el chico baja al piso y la deja en una esquina.

-Quédate aquí -dijo el- ¡Baka, ahora con mas razón te matare!

-A si? –dijo el hueco- pues ya lo veremos.

El hueca saca todo su reiatsu de golpe.

-No te muevas niña –dijo el chico- si no te sentirás muy mal.

Después de eso ella también saca su reiatsu y eso provoco que la chica le costara trabajo respirar igual que cuando estaba atrapada por el hueco.

-No es posible se parece a mi hermano –pensó ella asombrada- ese kimono negro, la espada…

Empezó la batalla del chico y el hueco espada contra fuerza bruta, poco a poco se iban lastimando hasta que en una de esas le hueco agarra de nuevo a la chica.

-Hola otra vez chica –dijo el hueco- ahora no tendré piedad de ti

Con una agarra la cabeza de la chica y de la mano empezaba a salir un rayo de luz color rojo

-Cero –dijo el impresionado- déjala y de cambio agarrame a mi

-Bien –dijo el hueco- si así tu lo deseas que débil eres.

El hueco detiene el cero y lanza a la chica a la pared ocasionando que ella se lastime

-Baka –dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ahora podré matarte Hyorinmaru!

En ese instante el lugar se pone mas frío y la espada en la empuñadura aparece una cadena que al final tenia una luna. El chico desaparece del lugar de donde estaba y después aparece por detrás del hueco, el hueco estaba impresionado y en unos instantes el se congela por completo y se rompe en millones de pedacitos.

-Estas bien? –dijo el mientras volvía a su gigai

-Si , creo –dijo ella asombrada

-Bien entonces, vete a tu casa –dijo el- aquí no es seguro.

-Pero … pero … -dijo ella mientras se paraba con dificultad

-No te esfuerces mucho –dijo el

-Estoy … bien, esto no … es nada –dijo ella- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Vete a tu casa -dijo el frunciendo el ceño –dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-Dime tu nombre –dijo ella enfureciéndose- tu me salvaste -¬.¬ y ni se tu nombre para agradecerte

-Vete a tu casa –dijo el

Ella dio un paso para poder acercarse a el pero se estaba cayendo y el la sostiene

-Dime tu nombre –dijo ella con terquedad- pero no sigas con eso de vete a tu casa, por que si ya te diste cuenta no puedo caminar. ¬¬*

-Donde vives? –dijo el secamente.

-Mmm mas adelante –dijo ella- … me llamo Karin.

El no dijo nada después de un largo rato y otras caídas ella decide romper de nuevo el silencio.

-Oye tu sabes donde esta mi hermano –dijo Karin seria- y no te vallas a hacer el tonto como el lo hizo, el usa la misma ropa negra que tu, su nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki

-¿Qué? Tu hermano es el? –dijo el con algo de asombro- bueno sabes mas además de eso?

-Si puedo ver los espíritus a si que la cosa que aya puesto el hueco ese no funciono conmigo –dijo Karin- se algo sobre los huecos y creo que ya pero … tu sabes donde esta?!

-No, por ahora no sabes donde esta pero el se esta haciendo mas fuerte para poder protegerte -dijo el

-Bien, no hay pro … blema –dijo Karin tratando de disimular una sonrisa que pudo notar el chico de pelo blanco

Despues de un tiempo el decide hablar.

-Hitsugaya –dice el exhalando aire

-Que? –pregunta Karin confundida

-Hitsugaya Toushiro –dijo el- ¿Qué no querías saber mi nombre?

-Si –dijo Karin algo feliz- … Toushiro

-Dime Hitsugaya –dijo Toushiro- Capitán Hitsugaya

-Wuao eres un capitán –dijo Karin impresionada- para ser un niño debes ser muy bueno.

El ahora no respondió. Todo seguía callado hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de ella.

-Bien ¿te vere otro dia? –pregunta Karin

-No lo se –dijo el mientras se iba.

Al entrar ella a la casa todo se veía tranquilo así que se fue a su cama, pero no podía dormir.

-Toushiro –susurro Karin- chistoso, espero volver a verte.

************************Por otro lado************************************

Toushiro tampoco podía dormir en aquel techo de la casa de Orihime.

-¿Será posible que esa niña pueda ser algún día shinigami? –pensó Toushiro

Los 2 seguían sin poder dormir hasta que pasaron las horas y lo lograron.

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo este es la historia mas larga que hecho pero bueno a mi me a gustado mucho espero que le disfruten tanto como yo bueno pasen y dejen comentario. Adios!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jijijijiji bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo jeje tambien se me olvido decir que esta historia tendra algo de drama jeje**

**Hola de nuevo:**

A la mañana siguiente Karin despertó y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar

-Buenos dias –dijo Karin- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Karian no escucha a su hermana y eso le preocupo pero luego sintió como una persona se avalanzó hacia ella, después notó que era su hermana y que estaba llorando.

-One-san … Yuzu estaba preocupada –dijo ella- llegaste muy tarde T.T creimos que te avia pasado algo malo … buaaa!! Pero ahora estas aquí

-Yuzu –dijo Karin- bueno, es que me devie un poco, y tomé el camino mas largo a casa.

Derrepente alguien abre la puerta de la cocina y salta hacia a Karin.

-Karin, Hija! Que bue… -dijo el papá aunuqe no terminó de hablar por que su hija le pego con el pueño y asi se "comportó"

-Hija!! –dijo el papá llorando- creimos que pasado algo malo T.T

-No viejo –dijo Karin- estoy bien

-Oh Masaki nuestra hija esta bien T.T –dijo el viejo

-Como ya todo esta bien ahora serviré la comida –dijo Yzu secando sus lagrimas.

Despues de comer Karin deja sus platos en el lavatrastes y agarra su balón de futbol, mientras Karin caminaba, su mente era todo un desastre.

-Baka-ni –pregunto Yuzu- …. Donde estas? …. No se si preocuparme por ti o por todos los que estan indefensos.. Argh!! Esto me esta volviendo loca! o

Camino y camino hasta que se encontró con Toushiro.

-A Hola!? ^.^ -dijo Karin- ¿Vienes a jugar?

-No –dijo el secamente mientras veia la pantalla de su celular.

¬¬ bien, entonces nos vemos luego –dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-Despues de un día como cualquier otro Karin y sus amigos despues de jugar entre ellos se ponen enfrente de ellos una banda de chicos de tercero de secundaria y como siempre los amigos de Karin de puedieron detrás de ella.

Veo que no anda por aquí tu hermano –dijo un chico- para así defenderlos.

Eso hizo llamar la atención de Toushiro y fue hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Sin mi hermano o no puedo defenderme yo sola –dijo Karin

Huy que me vas a hacer –dijo el ironicamente- me vas a patear o que? por que con ese cuerpo que tienes no creo que de muy fuerte jajajaja

-Pues esto –dijo Karin golpeandolo

-Hay maldita –dijo el chico tratando de golpearla

Los chicos de esa banda estaban intentando darles pero Karin era mas ágiles que ellos, mientras que los amigos de ella temblaban de miedo, hasta que uno le dio fuertemente en la pierna en la pierna derecha, le iban a dar otro golpe igual de fuerte pero Toushiro los detiene.

-Ya es suficiente lo que has hecho Kurosaki –deteniendo el brazo del chico sin dificultad alguna- acepto que las mujeres deben de ser fuertes para defenderse solar, pero tampoco es para tanto a dado una muy buena lucha ahora me toca acabar con ella.

-Ha! No te confies mucho –dijo el chico algo nervioso- .. (con malicia) pe-que-ñin

Lo ultimo que dijo era como el pase al otro mundo y sobre todo por averselo dicho a el.

-No soy un NIÑO!! –grito Toushiro golpeandolo tan fuerte que lo lanzo hasta el árbol mas cercano, los otros se asombraron y salieron gritando como niñas chiquitas.

-Estas bien? –pregunto Toushiro dandole la mano a Karin

-Si.. creo –dijo Karin mientras se levantaba.

-Entonces ya me voy –dijo Toushiro

-Espera –dijo Karin

Pero al caminar ella se cae por el dolor.

-Kurosaki estas bien? –pregunto Toushiro

-Si, n-no es nada –dijo ella golpeando el piso con fuerza para que viera que estab bien pero al hacer eso, en su interior maldecia por haber hecho eso y por el terrible dolor que sentía.

-Hey, hey, hey pero que demonios haces?! –grito Karin

Es ovio te llevare a tu casa –contesto el frunciendo el ceño

La causa por la que rreacionara así Karin era por que en unos instantes sintió como el la agarro y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Si cres que te voy a dar las gracias ni lo sueñes ¬¬ por que no lo pienos hacer –dijo Karin rescatando un poco de su orgullo

-Ha me da igual lo que pienses –dijo Toushiro fríamente- (pensamiento) valla si que es una Kurosaki, igual que su hermano, muy orgullosos.

Todo se quedó silencioso hasta que llegaron a las casas de ella, tocaron la puerta y esperaron.

-Enseguida voy! –dijo Yuz- si?... Karin O.O pero que te paso y por que estas así!?..

-Me lastime ¬¬ pero este me cargo sin darme cuenta –dijo Karin con mal humor

-… -Toushiro

-Oh ya veo, Papá!! Ven tenemos que Kurar otra vez! –grito Yuzu- mico gusto soy Kurosaki Yuzu hermana gemela de Karin ^.^-

-Que son gemelas? –dijo Toushiro asombrado

-Si lo se aunque todos dicen que no nos parecemos en nada –dijo Karin

-Si hija! – dijo el viejo- que? … Karin!!! Por que estas así T.T ven vamos a curarte.

Mientra Toushiro la deja en el camastrillo el se estaba disponiendo a salir cuando unas manos lo jalan hacia dentro de la casa.

-Hey espera jovencito –dijo el viejo jalandolo a Toushiro en contra de su voluntad- tu no te vas de aquí

Toushiro no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse ahí. Después de curar a Karin se reunieron con Toushiro.

-Karin T.T que te a pasado –dijo el viejo lanzandose a ella.

-Alejate de mi viejo loco –gritó Karin golpenadolo con el puño

-Papá que vergüenza hay invitados!! –dijo Yuzu sonrojada

-T.T mis hijas creen que soy una vergüenza Masaki! –dijo Isshin corriendo al cuadro de Masaki

o.o' valla ahora voe de donde venia lo loco de los 2 Kurosakis –pensó toushiro.

Despues de ese llanto Isshin se hacerco al Toushiro y fue directo con el.

-Tu -.- -dijo el con cara asecina lo que ocaciono que de la cabeza de toushiro aparecieran muchas gotitas- eres …. (cambiano de expresión a sonrojado) el novio de Karin?

-¿¡Que!? –gritaron los 2 mientras que de sus cabezas salian 3 venitas.

-Entonces que son –dijo Yuzu confundida

Pues …(pensamiento) que puedo decir … -penso Karin- es que me metí en 2 peleas y el me ayudo en ellas

-Si –contestó el

-Hay –dijo Yuzu desepcionada mientras lo decia en voz baja- y pensar que arían buena pareja U.U

Pero aunuqe lo dijo en voz baja los 2 lo alacnzaron a escuchar.

-Yuzu tu tambien * -dijo Karin

-Que burrido –dijo el viejo- como agradeciemiento no te gustaria acompañarnos a cenar?

-Por favor –dijo Yuzu con cara de perrito moribundo- ademas de postre hay sandias.

Al escuchar la palabra "Sandias" no dudo en pensarlo 2 veces y acepto, ademas de que no le gustaba la comida de Orihime.

-Otou-san… Ichi-ni aun no viene –dijo Yuzu triste

-Ya se, ya se peor no se preocupen en debe estar revelandose asi como dije yo tambien lo hice alguna vez –dijo el poniendo un pie en la mesa- ademas cuando el llegue a la casa le dare una de mis mejores patadas para que aprenda.

Toushiro y Karin solo se quedaron callados.

veo que Ichigo es muy imortante para todos –pensó Toushiro- lo extrañan mucho en especial Karin …

-Compermiso –dijo Karin

Al ver eso Toushiro se le vanta y se "va de la casa" . Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Karin estab acostada en su cama boca abajo. Derrepente Karin escucha que alguien abre la ventana pero Karin no le hace caso.

-Karin –dijo Toushiro- .. Karin

-Mande –dijo ella con voz ronca

-Si te ppones asi me voy Ù.Ú –dijo el

-No espera, Toushiro –dijo Karin parandose

Toushiro al escuchar lo que dijo, en el apareció 3 venitas en su cabeza y trato de aguantarse las ganas de gritarle.

-Que capitán … -dijo el

Pero no puedo terminar pero no pudo terminar por que Karin trato de pararse pero por su lastimada ella se estab callendo, Toushiro trató de sostenerla pero se resvaló con uno de tantos balones que tenía ella y calló arriba de Karin. Los 2 se miraban fijamente mientras que Toushiro luchaba contra el deseo de poder besarla pero inconcientemente se va hacercando a ella mientras que Karin inconcientemente cerraba los ojos para que Toushiro la besara, pero en ese intante tocaron la puerta del cuarto ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban a unos milímetros de besarse, al instante se separan y Toushiro sale por la ventana mientras que Karin se acomodaba boca debajo de su cama para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Compermiso –dijo Yuzu- Hermana ten se te olvido esto.

-Si dejalo por ahí –dijo Karin sonrojada

Al irse Yuzu ella se volteo para mirar al techo mientras se quedaba pensando en Toushiro. Minetras que por otro lado Toushiro en un tejado estaba pensando en Karin…

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y espero que les guste y voy a hacer un aviso de que todos los sabados subire cada capitulo de este fanfic bueno adios ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jijijij bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste XD!!**

**Adios??:**

A la mañana siguiente Karin al despertarse no deseaba con encontrarse con Toushiro así que decidió irse mas temprano a jugar futbol. Después de unas horas Karin y sus amigos empezaron a jugar, mientras que Toushiro en un tejado estaba viendo a Karin, hasta que llega una chica de pelo fresa y pechos grandes.

-Taicho –dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Toushiro- … acaso se a enamorado de una humana??

-No Matsumoto, solo estoy vigilándola y pensando –dijo el chico peliblanco

-En que? –pregunta ella

-Que… (recordando el casi beso en ellos)…. Que ella es la hermana de Kurosaki –dijo Toushiro- lo se por que en mi guardia me encontré que ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos huecos.

-Aaa –dijo Matsumoto con desilusión- voy vengo a decirle que voy a la ciudad para ir de compras, NO digo! A vigilar si a vigilar!!

-Matsumoto mi oído no me traiciona escuche decir compras –dijo el con una venita en su rostro

Pero Toushiro al mirar ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Ya vera cuando la vea –dijo Toushiro.

El se quedó viendo a Karin un rato más en silencio, hasta que unos chicos se meten con ellos.

-Apuesto que no nos ganaran –dijo el chico de hasta adelante

-A que si –dijo Karin furiosa

-Entonces juguemos –dijo el con una sonrisa

Al empezar a jugar Karin y su equipo estaba empezando a perder. Karin estaban corriendo con el balón en sus pies, mientras que por detrás de ella estaban otros jugadores tratando de seguirla y entonces el líder le quita la pelota abalanzándose a ella, pero al quitarla, el a propósito la lastima y en ese preciso momento Toushiro se dirige para aya. Karin al ver a Toushiro se sonroja débilmente ella hace como que no lo vio pero uno de los amigos de Karin pide tiempo.

-Estas lastimada –dijo uno de los amigos

-Si no importa –dijo Karin- estoy bien

-No digas tonteras Kurosaski –dijo Toushiro- mírate

-Q-quien es el? –preguntan con miedo sus amigos

-Un amigo –dice Karin

-Estas segura míralo el parece ser alguien malo mira su pelo es raro –dijo uno

-Me da igual –dijo Karin

-No me queda mas opción te voy a ayudar –dijo Toushiro entrando.

-P-pero .. –dijo Karin pero luego se quedo callada mientras seguían jugando.

Al entrar Toushiro ellos vieron como era veloz en un dos por tres pudo quitarles la pelota a los mayores, poco a poco el fue metiendo los goles, ya solo faltaba un gol para ganar, Toushiro y Karin estaban corriendo a la misma velocidad y entonces Toushiro le lanza el balón a Karin.

-A?, que significa esto? –pregunta Karin

-Es tu equipo, tu gana –dijo Toushiro.

Karin inmediatamente asintió y al darle el golpe a la pelota la metió en la red. Todos su amigos empezaron a festejar mientras que Karin se acercaba a Toushiro.

-Gracias –dijo ella

-No digas eso, tu ganaste, tu diste el ultimo gol –dijo Toushiro sin mirarla

En ese instante Karin siente nauseas y dolor de cabeza.

-Agh –dijo ella quejándose

-que pasa? –pregunta el

-Esos malditos huecos, uno viene para acá –dijo ella

-Que? –dijo Toushiro pero después empezó a sonar su celular al revisar ve que era un hueco con alto reiatsu- es un menos?

Al mirar al cielo ven como se abre una garganta y de el sale un gran hueco.

-Cuidado!! –gritó Toushiro lanzándose a Karin, al caer Toushiro queda arriba de Karin otra vez

-Estas bien? –pregunta Toushiro

-Si –dijo Karin

-Bien –dijo el pero luego corrió para alejarse da Karin y así el hueco seguirlo, pero fue lo menos que hizo el hueco, por que el hueco se estaba acercando a Karin, el hueco le iba a dar un golpe con su puño pero Toushiro lo detiene.

-Congela los cielos –dijo el

Al instante el cielo se nublo y y la espada cambio a tener una cadena conectada con una luna. En ese instante el hueco estaba preparando un cero.

-Un cero, demasiado lento –dijo Toushiro saltando para luego cortarlo en dos.

Al cortar el cero en dos se congelo y luego se rompió en millones de pedazos, Karin estaba impresionada, al reaccionar ve la mano de Toushiro frente a ella y ella la agarra para poder levantarse.

-Estas bien? –pregunta Toushiro

-Si –dice Karin

-Taicho!! –gritó una mujer que venia corriendo

-Quien es ella? –pregunta Karin

-Es Matsumoto mi teniente –dijo el

-Wao –dijo ella

-Taicho vine lo mas rápido que pude –dijo Matsumoto- a? tu eres la chica mm

-A? de que? –pregunta Karin confundida

-Nada importante –dijo Toushiro a sabiendas lo que le iba a decir Matsumoto- ella es la hermana de Kurosaki

-Que? .. bueno mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo Matsumoto- bueno ya que estoy aquí le vengo a recordad lo que va a pasar mañana

-Ya se –dijo el fríamente- bueno mañana tienes el día libre (aunque nunca haces nada)

-Arigato Taicho –dijo Matsumoto desapareciendo rápidamente "para buscar huecos"

-Como esta eso? –pregunta Karin

-Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, yo soy un capitán del gotei 13 tengo que regresar mañana –dijo Toushiro

-Que? –dijo Karin sorprendida

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo jejejeje ^^pobre Karin siempre se lastima ¬¬', pero siempre esta ahí Toushiro pára ayudarla ^^bueno me tengo que ir adios!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Pues no se como dijo Sean las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas pero bueno, sin animos Karin Mientras Trataba de mostrar una sonrisa-..._no mostrar la tristeza de Devo, por Debe ser que el me puede ayudar A Encontrar a mi hermano ..._ bueno ... Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Al decir eso los dos se Quedaron parados en silencio, Karin estaba un poco nerviosa de loq ue el iba adecir Si La Iba a ignorar como los demás días o le iba a decir su respuesta.

-No se-contesta el cerrando los ojos y eso hace que le de Karin A un tic en el ojo-quieres hacer algo?

-Mmm ?.... eh, si claro-dijo Karin sonriendo de nuevo como siempre-si quieres paseamos por ahí y te enseño varias cosas que me imagino que aya No tienen .... si quieres.

-Dijo bien, no vemos mañana-el alzando la mano Mientras se iba como un gesto de despedida-iré por ti.

-Ok, hasta mañana-susurra Karin y se va a su casa tranquilamente con su ceno fruncido de siempre como todos los días.

A la mañana sigueinte Karin se despertó temprano ya que esta vez como llego a la casa temprano y su hermana Estaba preocupada por su salud ya que van varias veces que se lastima la mando a dormir temprano. Se cambió de ropa que era de una chamarra de color negra con una playera blanca y unos jeans azul oscuro. Bajo a la cocina silenciosamente para no despertar ay nadie comio un pedazo de pan con mermelada. Después de eso se sento en su sala para ver la tele con volumen bajo. Espero hasta que por fin sonó el timbre de la entrada, Karin se paró y caqminò como siempre hasta llegar a la puerte.

Toushiro-Hola-dijo ella sonriendo felizmente como siempre

-Vamos-dijo HNN Toushiro y asiente Karin, Karin al fijarse bien en el, traia un pantalón azul claro, zapatos cafés y una playera negra con el numero 69 en una esquina.

Toushiro-A donde quieres ir? -pregunta Karin Mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-A donde sea, tu conoces mas que yo aquí-dijo el frucí indiferencia y el ceno con, aciente ella sola, le enojaba Cuando Toushiro hacia eso pero Se estaba acostumbrando A Esa acción Así que ya le daba igual lo que el hiziera.

Los dos empezaron a caminar en un silencio comodo Que no se le apetecía romper por ahora. Iban caminado por las calles de Karakura Karin Cuando de pronto se tropiesa con alguin.

-Lo siento-susurró ella pero el hombre la agarro del hombro y la Jaló abrutamente hacia ella.

-Que te pasa niñata, te ATREVEZ Como a manchar este traje, me ha costado mucho y además tengo una reunion Muy Importante Dentro de muy poco y me lo acabas de arruinar, estupida! -grita el hombre de saco negro que se encontraba muy enfadado, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que la Estaba lastimando-Este traje me costo mas de lo que tu vas a ganar en tu vida!.

-Ya le dije que lo sentia-dijo Karin entre dientes ya que Trataba de Controlar su ira para no golpearlo.

-No, no acepto tus disculpas, Pideme mas perdon en voz alta-dijo el señor

-Por que solo es un saco que no lo arreglar Puede usted! -Ahora si Se estaba enojando-además si tanto se PREOCUPA de que se vea bien y de su saco Entonces no camine por la banqueta! -Karin Grita

El hombre al intante de tanto enojo le alzo la mano y le Iba a dar un cachetada Cuando alguien le agarra fuertemente el brazo.

-A una mujer nunca se le golpea eso es falta de respeto, si es que es usted muy "fino" deveria de saber eso, Esas cosas no tolero las-dijo el con una cara llena de ira y frialdad.

-! Tu niño no te metas en asuntos de los demás! -grita el hombre

Toushiro ahora estaba temblando de enojo y le grita diciendole que no le diga niño meintras lo golpea fuertemente en la nariz haciendolo sangrar, lo agarra de los cabellos y le susurra.

-Disculte con ella por averla gritado y alzado la mano -dijo el ahora con voz venenosa

-lo siento -susurró el

-Mas fuerte -dijo toushiro con voz firme y gélida

-LO SIENTO! -gritó el hombre y fue cuando Toushiro al fin lo soltó y se fue de ahí junto a Karin ignorando todos lso que los miraban.

Los dos caminaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que Karin ve un restauran bueno y lindo para comer y descansar del estress de hace unos instantes.

-Mira que tal si vamos ayá! -dice Karin sonriendo mientras señalaba el restaurante y Toushiro simplemente asiente.

Al entrar el lugar era acogedor y lo bueno era que no había ni mucha ni poca gente, los dos se sentaron en un luagar un tanto alejado de lso demás y al instante vieron el menu, la mesera llegó y al ver a Toushiro ella empezó a tratar de llamar su atención pero el estaba tan consentrado en el menu que ni se dió cuenta, Karin mentalmente se estaba riendo de tanto como el como ella. Después de que ella se fue con sus pedidos los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Y a que hora es a la que te vas?, pero no es que yo quiera que te vallas no -dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-Mm, comprendo -dijo Toushiro mostrando una devil sonrisa- mmm me voy hoy por a noche.

-oh bueno, gracias por haberma dicho lo de mi hermano -dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa- el es un tonto y bueno, al menos hubiera dicho algo para calmar a yuzu ya que ella... se siente facilmente.

-Se que el es un tonto pero tiene raónes para ser así, el esta acostrumbado a hacer cosas sin pensarlo, tu mas qu enadie debe saber eso ya que eres su hermana -dijo el con cara seria pero a la vez con suvidad.

Karin se le quedó viendo y los segundos después estaba sonriendo sutílmente. Por otro lado serca de sus mesas se encontraban los otros shinigamis, desfrutando el tiempo libre que tenían.

-Mmm, que rico, tu si que tienes buenos gustos calvito -dijo Matsumoto con alegría mientras disfritaba comer esa deliciosa comida que tenía, solo que el otro tenía una venita por la cabeza por haberle dicho así.

-Que?, ese no es el Capitan Hitsugaya? -pregunta Renji un tanto asombrado al verlo con alguien en el mismo restaurant que ellos. All intante todos voltearon a ver donde supuestamente se encontraba Toushiro.

-Valla, pero si es la chica de ayer!... sera? -dijo ella con cara pensativa para luego cambiarla por una sonriente- una cita?!, ¡La primer cita de mi taicho!.

Todos se quedarón como piedra, nunca pensaron ver al gran Capitán salir con una chica y mucho menos con una humana, epro entonces renji empieza a reir.

-Ja, ja, ja, que sorpresas nos trae ese capitán, aunque, admito que la chica es hermosa, lo bueno es que calentará el frio corazón del capitan Hitsugaya -dijo el con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tu crees? -dijo Matsumoto viendo a Renji un tanto pensativa- yo eh intentado muchas veces hacerlo pero, lo unico que recivo son gritos...

-Aqui tienen sus pedidos -dijo la mesera con un lijero sonrojo en el rostro mientras sonreia sin quitarle el ojo a Toushiro.. "este es mi tipo, el es tan Kawai!"

Karin con solo verla a ella soñar con Toushiro le daba muhca risa peor no lo quizó demostrar por que no quería tener la mirada amenazadora de Toushiro, de por si era serio no quería ver la de amenaza.

-Eh?, por que no hace nada por Toushiro!, que no ve que esa chica se lo esta comiendo con la mirada, yo ya le hubiera dicho algo -dijo Matsumoto haciendo un mojin.

-Tranquila tal vez no quiere hacer un alboroto, eso no seria hermoso -dijo Yumichica.

Los dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Toushiro se da cuenta de Matsumoto y los demás que los andaban espiando, eso hizo que le salieran varias venitas en su rostro y Karin se dió cuanta de que el estaba molesto.

-Pasa algo Toushiro? -pregunta ella con duda.

-No, no es nada -responde el entre dientes mientras trataba de sonar normal, peor sus intentos fueron en vano.

Karin miró hacia atras para ver que Matsumoto se encontraba ahí,"con que eso era... ", miró a Toushiro, le sonrió.

-Es la de ayer como es que se llamaba? -pregunta Karin- Matsure, Matsur, mat..

-Matsumoto -dijo el tratando de no gritar su nombre por el enojo que tenía.

-Oh, cierto Matsumoto -dijo ella y se volteo a verla- Matumoto!

-Que, no que haces -dijo Toushiro al ver que la llamaba.

-Ya vengo chicos, me llaman -dijo ella con cara de gato feliz.

-Solo va cuando le conviene -dijo Renji mientras por su rostro resvalaba una gota y los otros acentian.

-Karin-chan!, Taicho! -dijo ella sentandose a un lado de Karin ya que si se sentaba a lado de su Capitan sabia que el no dudaria en matarla por arruinar su "cita"- no me los esperaba verlos por aqui es una gran coincidencia, lo digo encerio, ne, ne, Karin-chan tengo una duda, de casualidad... ustedes estan en ... una cita?.

-Que?, oh claro que no Matmosoto -dijo Karin riendose meintras que a Toushiro le salen muchas venas en su rostro,a hora si no tendrá piedad de ella cuando la vea de nuevo- es como una despedida, después de todo, el me ayudó en el parti´do y me salvó de ese hollow.

Toushiro y Karin se fueron de ahí... claro después de pagar la cuenta cortezía de Toushiro. Los siguieron caminado hasta estar en el parque, como el sol estaba muy fuerto decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol hasta que bajara. Toushiro cierra los ojos y Karin solo se queda viendo el cielo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cigarras haciendo esa tonada tan relagante, hasta que llega el atardecer.

-Ya pronto te vas no? -dijo ella rompiendo el silencio sin mirar a Toushiro.

-Si

-Que hermoso esta el atardecer hoy... la mayoria em dice que todos los atardeceres son iguales pero para mi no, cada uno de ellos, son distintos y es como si quisieran decir algo, un mensaje bajo aquellos hermosos colores -dijo Karin con cara serena, Toushiro solo la veía con uno ojo cerrado- se que esto suena tonto pero para mi eso es lo que da entender el atardecer.

El solo se quedó en silencio.

Después de un rato ella se acostó alado de el y se quedaron así por un rato hasta que notó que el se había quedado dormido, se levanto lijeramente para poder ver su cara que era muy tranquila al dormir, decidió que ella tambien podía dormir un rato, después varias horas ella fue despertada par aver aquellos ojos color turquesa frente a ella mirándola.

-Que... oh, ya te tienes que ir verdad? -dice ella al ver en el cielo las estrellas

-Si.. lose, pero para eso estamos aqui, no?, para despedirnos -dijo el firmemente

-Como decearia que te quedaras para jugar mas con nosotros, fue divertido quitando lo del hollow y la herida -dijo ella riendo- pero, deveres son deveres, no?

-Quieres ir a la sencaimon?, asi podrás despedirte de Matsumoto igual -dijo Toushiro mientras empezaba a caminar. Karon solo asciente y lo acompaña.

Los estaban caminando cuando pasan por una heladería.

-Eh, Toushiro, queires un helado?, yo invito -dijo ella feliz mientras lo jalaba al puesto- me da uno de chocochips y otro de, ¿de que quieres tu helado?

-.... "no me gustan lo helados pero bueno" de vainilla -respondió

Toushiro agarró los dos helados mientras tragaba saliba, el no era muy dulcero que digamos, pero ya no podía dar paso atras, Karin al volver agarra su helado y lo empieza a comer al igual que Toushiro.

-Esta delcicioso verdad? -pregutna Karin feliz.

-No esta mal... aunque, a mi o me gustan muchos lo helados

-Por que? -pregunta mientras tenía la paleta en su boca.

-Se me hace muy infantil eso

-Sabes Toushiro, eres raro, para ser un niño de primaria, a todos los niños les gustan los dulces.

-No me digas niño de primaria -dijo el con una vena saleindo en su rsotro, pero Karin lo ignoró.

Los dos rápidamente terminaron sus helados y por fin llegaron a su meta.

-Taicho!, ya llegó, será mejor que nos vallamos ya despidase y vengase -dijo Matsumoto feliz- ustes cierra la puerta, adios !

-Adios Toushiro, em divertí muhco ayer y hoy -dijo Karin con una cara sonriente.

-Si

Se dieron la mano, el entro a la puerta misteriosa, volteó para ver a Karin que ella igual lo estaba viendo mientras que la puerta se cerraba lenta mente hasta que ya se desmoronó por completo.

Karin gracias a Ururu salió de ese lugar y llegó a su casa, no quisó comer ahora ella tenia muhcas cosas en que pensar, se acostó en su cama miró al techo.

-Quiero ser igual que mi hermano -pronunció ella

**PUFF!, alfin escribi, mis diculpas gomone!, . se que me quieren pegar pero, es que no se me venía la imaginación!, bueno tengo escrta esta histora, no completa pero ¬¬ es que no me gustó como la tenía redactada y psss esta totalmente distinta a como la tenía y creo que ahora me gusta mas jejeje tratare de actualizar mucho mas pronto de lo que ehe stado haciendo loc es mucho tiempo pero ahora tengo pensado en pasar a preparatoria ." espero que les agrade y porfavor dejen reviews.**

**Atte. **

**Mayura. Karin**


End file.
